Rescuing Bella
by NikkiB1973
Summary: It's the day of Bella's wedding and Quil and Embry persuade Jake to stage a rescue attempt, but the best laid plans never quite go as expected, especially with Quil and Embry involved. -This story is just a bit of fun, not to be taken seriously. You may find some of the characters are OOC. I hope you enjoy anyway! This is set in BD AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Rescuing Bella**

_**A/N-This story is just a bit of fun, not to be taken seriously. You may find some of the characters are OOC. I hope you enjoy anyway! Nikki :)**_

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Jacob, along with Embry and Quil, stared over at the Cullen mansion. The preparations for the wedding had been going on all afternoon. They watched as a big marquee was erected in the grounds, along with a white arch adorned with red and pink roses. Row upon row of chairs had been arranged carefully, with a gap placed strategically in the middle where the bride would float down the aisle on her father's arm, to be handed over to the waiting groom. Well that was the plan, but Jake and his two best friends had other ideas.

The wedding party was still away from the mansion, getting last minute things organised. The Cullen's had been spotted in Port Angeles, browsing the luxury shops. The little pixie and the blonde vamp had bags and bags of new accessories. Bella was not with them; apparently she had pleaded tiredness and was spending the last day before her impending nuptials with her dad.

This had given Jake and his friend's time to slip unnoticed into the sumptuous grounds surrounding the large house. After Jake had taken off like a wuss after receiving the ornate wedding invitation from Edward Cullen, Embry and Quil had managed to track his sorry ass down and drag him back home, tail between his legs.

"Are you gonna fight for your woman or just feel sorry for yourself?" Embry had demanded, "You're supposed to be our future Alpha, where is your fighting spirit?"

Jacob had nearly hit him but Quil got in-between them both. "Come on man, Em's right. This is not like you to give up. Do you really want to hand Bella over to the vamps like a lamb to slaughter, or are you going to save her?"

"She chose to be with him, I have tried everything. What else is there left to do? In a couple of days she will be Mrs Leech. How am I supposed to get her to see sense?" he replied bitterly.

"Kidnap her..." Embry suggested, a wide grin spreading across his face. "We'll help; we are your best buds after all."

Jacob rolled his eyes at that statement. He recalled every disastrous event that he had been involved with due to Quil and Embry's so called _help_. However the thought of kidnapping Bella from her own wedding, throwing her over his shoulder and staging what he was now convincing himself was a necessary intervention was sounding very appealing. It was so romantic, surely she would love that. Bella read nothing but romance novels where the hero came in at the last second and rescued the heroine from a fate worse than death, and this was literally death he would be saving her from. A grin crossed his lips as he nodded his agreement.

"Let's do it guys." he said, a determined glint in his dark eyes.

Embry and Quil gave out a loud whoop. Quil tried to high five Jake but missed his hand completely and ended up hitting Embry in the face.

"Idiot," Embry yelled in irritation.

"Calm down dude it was an accident." Quil replied; no hint of apology in his tone. Jake watched the two of them begin to argue and the first hint of worry entered his head.

XXXXXX

They hid in the bushes making sure that they were downwind from any possible detection from the Cullen's sensitive noses. They sat there in relative silence for ten minutes until it was broken by the sound of Quil's stomach rumbling loudly. Jacob shot him a dirty look.

"How are we supposed to escape detection if your gut keeps rumbling? Didn't either of you think to bring food?" he demanded.

Embry shook his head. "Not really, it took us long enough to convince you to come here. Anyway look at the tables over there; they are literally falling down with grub. When the wedding organisers have gone, I will sneak over and take some." He smiled widely at his amazing plan.

"Great idea Em, I mean the Cullen's wouldn't detect your scent running along the grass, would they?" Jacob said with disgust.

Quil's stomach rumbled again, even louder this time."Ah dude, I am so hungry. Those lush cakes over there are waiting for me. Come on Jake, we can cover our scent; we're part of the La push wolf pack. We are excellent hunters, fighters and most of all we know good food when we smell It." He beat his chest and Jacob put his head in his hands.

"This is turning out to be a disaster. Any minute now one of you will want to take a piss..." Jacob grumbled.

"Now that you mention it man, I really need to go..." Embry just managed to avoid Jacob's fist before it connected with his shoulder.

XXXXXX

Twenty four hours later and the sound of the wedding march made three tousled heads pop up. Littered around them were the remains of several empty bottles of champagne, cans of beer and bits of leftover food that they had not managed to eat. For once their enormous appetites had been sated by the luxurious food on offer. Quil had sneaked into the Cullen's cellar and helped himself to several bottles of expensive champagne as well as beer. They had spent the night hidden in the undergrowth drowning their sorrows and toasting themselves on their marvellous plan to rescue Bella the next day.

They had eventually fallen fast asleep, happy grins on their faces. They had been so deep in slumber that they had missed the sound of guests arriving and last minute preparations being done.

"This is your fault Quil," Jacob whispered fiercely. "Why did you have to bring the drink?"

"Look man, we have to make our move, Bella must be coming down the aisle right about now. You don't want to miss your chance dude. Let's roll." Embry interjected impatiently.

A determined expression crossed Jacob's face as he took the lead and crept out of their hideout, Embry and Quil followed him closely. They were still downwind from the leeches but it would not be long before their scent reached the Cullen's noses and gave away their presence.

"Right Quil you go over to the marquee and start to dismantle it. Embry you are with me, when I make my grand entrance you cover my back. When you hear me start to speak Quil drop the marquee over the heads of the crowd. That will cause enough of a distraction for me to nab Bells and make a run for it."

Jacob held out his hand and the other two laid their hands over his. "Let the La Push wolf pack go." He said softly.

Embry and Quil nodded at him and they put their plan into operation.

XXXXXX

Charlie Swan tugged at the tight collar of his shirt. He felt like he was being strangled. The morning suit was making him sweat profusely. He glanced to the side at his daughter, she looked absolutely beautiful. He had to hand it to Edward's sister; Alice, she had brought colour to Bella's cheeks and her hair and makeup were immaculate. The dress was another matter. Charlie had been surprised when he had seen Bella emerge for the first time; she was draped in an old fashioned wedding gown, something that belonged in another era. He had always pictured his daughter in something much simpler, with her long brown hair flying free. Mind you he thought she would be wearing a smile on her face as she waited to be led toward the groom. Bella's face was frozen; Charlie could not read her expression at all.

"Are you alright kiddo? If you are having second thoughts then we can ditch this fiasco and pretend it never happened." Charlie said hopefully.

Bella turned her brown eyes onto his. A glimmer of panic shimmered in her eyes before she hid it with the same unreadable expression. "Have you heard from Jake?" She asked him instead.

Charlie sighed and patted her hand. "I'm sorry Bells. He hasn't been in touch."

Bella hung her head briefly before gathering herself together and standing up straight. The wedding march sounded and she gripped onto her bouquet of dried roses tightly. "Here we go." She muttered to herself.

Charlie took her hand and walked awkwardly beside her as they sailed slowly down the aisle. He glanced around at the gathered guests and saw Billy sitting at the back, next to Seth and Sue Clearwater. He nodded at his old friend as Billy gave him a sympathetic smile. Onward they trudged, Bella stumbling occasionally in the unfamiliar high heeled shoes. Charlie shot Edward Cullen a fierce glare as he watched his soon to be son-in-law smiling smugly at both him and Bella.

"I wish I could wipe that smug smile off of your face, you pasty faced son of a bitch." Charlie thought to himself. He saw Edward's strange golden eyes narrow and shoot him a dirty look. Strange, it was almost as if the boy had been able to read his mind.

Just as they were feet away from the temporary alter a familiar; husky voice rang out behind them. Charlie turned swiftly, dragging Bella with him. She stumbled on her heels and rocked slightly before she fell on her ass, the skirts of the wedding dress billowing around her. There were shocked gasps from the guests as they watched the bride fall and the young, very handsome, muscular man running to assist her.

"Never fear Bells, Jake is here!" The cheesy words poured from his mouth as he sprinted toward her. Right behind him was Embry. Edward was also beginning to make his way toward them but he was blocked by Embry shoving him away as Jacob literally lifted a shocked Bella off the ground and threw her over his shoulder.

Charlie whooped loudly as he saw Jake give him a big grin and then turn around swiftly and head back toward the tree cover. His expression darkened when he realised that the wind had blown the skirts of Bella's ridiculous dress back so that her panties were clearly on display for all to see. He heard laughter behind him. Seth had pushed Billy over in his wheelchair to join him.

"Ah chief, I knew my boy would make an entrance." Billy couldn't stop chuckling as he saw Charlie scowl at him.

"He could have turned up a bit earlier." he huffed, although his lips eventually quirked into a smile.

"Excuse me," Seth said politely," but I need to help Embry..."

Seth's explanation was cut short as the whole marquee suddenly collapsed around them, covering them all in a tarpaulin curtain.

XXXXXX

Jacob couldn't see. The wide skirts of Bella's wedding dress were blowing back, engulfing the top of his head completely. He deviated from the course he was set on and ended up bumping into a tree. The force of the impact knocked him off balance and he fell backward. He managed to pull Bella from his shoulder so that she was lying draped across him. They both lay panting heavily sprawled across the ground. Loud noises and yells were coming from somewhere behind them.

Bella raised her head, her hair falling around her face. She glanced blearily over in the direction of all the noise. Her eyes widened as she managed to focus on the chaos that was ensuing. The grand marquee had collapsed on top of all the guests, including the Cullen's. She felt Jacob shift underneath her and she rolled off of him. She cursed the hideous wedding dress that Edward and Alice had forced her to wear as it impeded her movement. After another few seconds she managed to scramble to her feet, she kicked off the high heeled shoes and glared down at a grinning Jacob.

"What the hell have you done?" She seethed at him.

Jacob just continued to lie on his back and smirk up at her. He put his hands behind his head in a relaxed pose, showing off his biceps and muscular chest to their best effect. Bella tried to keep her eyes on his face, but she couldn't help noticing the perfect male specimen lying in front of her.

"Where have you been, Jake?" She demanded, annoyed at the fact she couldn't stop staring at his broad chest and taut stomach. Damn him.

"I have been busy planning a rescue attempt, Bells. It didn't go quite according to plan, but I thought you would like it. The hero saves the heroine at the last minute. Just like in them romance novels you like to stick your nose in. Cool, huh?" Jacob suddenly jumped up and caught her in tight bear hug.

"Can't breathe, Jake." Bella gasped.

"Oh sorry, honey." Jake released his hold on her slightly.

Bella blew a stray lock of hair out of her face and glared up at him fiercely. "Well you took your damn time, Jacob Black."She stabbed a finger in his chest.

Jacob couldn't help laughing at her annoyed scowl. She looked so beautiful with her hair mussed up and red tingeing her cheeks. The dress was a lost cause. They both stared at each other for a few tense seconds before the droll tones of Edward Cullen could be heard calling for his _love._ Bella winced as she heard Edward's voice.

"Come on then Jake, are you going to rescue me or not? Edward is coming." She yelled at him.

Jacob gave one last glance back toward the Cullen mansion before sweeping Bella up into his arms and heading into the forest.

_**A/N-I had such fun writing that. I haven't had such fun writing a story since 'The Bride and the Motorbike.' Who wants more?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Rescuing Bella **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Part Two**

Jacob ran for quite some time carrying Bella. He kept up a steady pace as he headed toward her father's house. They exchanged no further words as they were both busy contemplating what was going to happen now. Jacob had not given a thought about anything other than whisking Bella away from Cullen. The fallout from his actions was going to be epic. After half an hour of sprinting they reached the forest surrounding the back of the Swan house. Jacob put Bella down gently onto her bare feet and headed up the back steps to open the door. It was locked.

"Damn, it's locked," he said unnecessarily.

Bella shook her head in disbelief, the final pins came out of her hair and it cascaded around her shoulders. She blew some stray strands out of her eyes. "Well duh Jake, of course it's locked. My dad is hardly going to leave the door open for any Quil, Embry or Jake to get in, is he..." she said in exasperation.

"Have you got a key?" he asked her hopefully.

"Oh yes Jake. I kept it hidden in this damn corset that Alice insisted I wear. Of course not, where would I keep it." She crossed her arms and began to tap her foot impatiently.

"There is no need to be sarcastic, Bells." He responded trying to muster up his remaining dignity.

"I thought you had a plan..." Bella whined.

"Not really," he admitted. "We only got as far as rescuing you."

"We?" Bella's eyes narrowed. "Was this all Quil and Embry's idea?"

"They might have had some input..." he admitted.

Bella threw her hands up in the air. "Oh great, is that why you smell like a brewery Jacob. Have you been drinking?"

"I was thirsty..."

"You couldn't find any water to drink? Edward thought that some of the champagne was missing. He assumed the hired help had pilfered them."

"Quil broke into the cellar and borrowed a few bottles. It's not like the leeches drink water is it? I bet the taps don't even work." he shot back at her.

Bella let out a resigned sigh. "I see your point. Okay then we will have to break into the house."

Jacob looked scandalized. "Break in; your dad will kill me. He is the Chief of Police, remember Bells. Sheesh, the guy has a gun."

Bella eyed him in disbelief. "Jake, why are you so scared of my dad? I have always wondered. Even if he did shoot you it would have no effect, and anyway, that would never happen. He thinks the sun shines out of your butt. Honestly all he ever does is praise you."

"Bella, Bella, Bella you can be sooo naive. Think back on whenever I came over to visit and your dad was home. What did he always seem to be doing?" Jacob asked her.

Bella bit her lip as she tried to recall the times they had all spent together; almost at once an image of her dad sitting at the kitchen table cleaning out his shotgun sprang to mind. In fact he always seemed to be doing the same thing when Edward came over. Surely the gun didn't need to be cleaned so often. She gave Jacob a sheepish smile. "He was always cleaning his gun..." she admitted.

"Told you, honey, your dad might like me but any male that has any intentions toward his daughter better be prepared to pick buckshot out of his ass if he makes the wrong move." he said smugly.

"However that still doesn't solve our current dilemma..." Bella pointed toward the door.

Jacob gazed at her in amusement. "I am going to enter the house the old fashioned way." He declared.

"How?" Bella looked puzzled.

Jacob's eyes rose heavenward and Bella followed his gaze. "Through your bedroom window of course."

"Of course..." Bella couldn't stop the giggle escaping her lips.

"Wait here, you want romance Bella Swan, I will give you romance..." Jacob gave her a mock bow causing Bella to laugh again. She watched him saunter over to the tree that grew near the side of her house, facing her bedroom window. He looked over his shoulder and gave her a playful wink. Bella clapped her hands like a little girl in excitement. She saw him grab the bottom branch and begin to haul himself up. He made it look easy as he climbed his way gracefully up from branch to branch. After a few minutes passed he reached the top. He glanced down at her and gave her a quick wave before leaning over to open her window.

It all seemed to happen in slow motion; the branch he was using as leverage as he leaned to open the window began to give way and with a loud snap broke off altogether. Bella's hands flew to her mouth as she watched Jacob tumble through the air and land unceremoniously at her feet. A groan escaped his lips as he looked up at her. "I think we might need to use the door after all..." he mumbled.

"I think that would be a good idea..." Bella agreed.

XXXXXX

It only took a few good kicks and the back door was busted. Jacob waved Bella through first as she trudged her way inside. The dress was still impeding her movement and she lifted up the skirts irritably. "Stupid thing, what on earth was I thinking letting myself be talked into wearing this monstrosity."

"You could always just take it off Bells. Don't worry about me..."

"Yeah you would like that wouldn't you?" She glared at him and he gave her one of his sunny grins.

"Can't blame a guy for trying..."

"Ugh..." Bella rolled her eyes and began to move slowly toward the stairwell. Her dress dragged behind her as she practically crawled up each step on her hands and knees.

"Are you sure you don't want my help?" Jacob checked again. He smiled to himself as he heard Bella yelling at him to keep his mind out of the gutter. He wandered around the kitchen opening random cupboards, his stomach was rumbling and he craved something to eat. He found a box of cereal and ripped the box open. "Awesome..." he mumbled as he crammed the frosted flakes into his mouth.

He finished polishing off the cereal; Bella was taking forever getting changed and Jacob was becoming bored. He glanced around the kitchen wondering what to do. "Mmm... Bells must be hungry; I'll make her some food. Now that is romantic, you are a clever boy, Jacob 'ladies man' Black," he said to himself. He began rummaging through the cupboards again hunting around for something suitable to eat.

XXXXXX

It took an age for Charlie, Billy and the others to disentangle themselves from the tarpaulin cover of the marquee. It was only with help from the cause of all the disruption, Quil and Embry that they managed to escape. The Cullen's were surrounded by an angry crowd, some of the guests were very put out and the sounds of people demanding compensation for the stress and fake injures they had sustained, sounded through the air. Mike Newton was the most vocal, he had Edward trapped against a wall as he pointed at him. "I may never recover from this" his whining voice could clearly be heard above the din.

Charlie dusted himself down. "Let's get out of here, I want to find Bella."

Billy nodded; he wanted to have a word with his son, well a lot of words. He watched as Quil and Embry sauntered over, silly grins plastered over their faces. "What are you smiling about?" he snapped.

The two of them were oblivious to Billy's bad mood, they laughed and high fived each other. "We rock, we staged a rescue Billy. Your son now has the love of his life back and we were the ones who made it happen." They crowed.

Quil jabbed Embry in the arm, "Dude I bet Jake and Bella are chewing each other's faces off right about now." he laughed heartily; totally missing the fact that Charlie was standing right there.

Billy dropped his head in his hands. "Clueless as always...here we go 1...2...3..." he counted.

On the count of three Charlie roared. "What the hell do you mean by that boy?"

Quil nearly jumped out of his skin, even though he was a werewolf and fought vampires; he was still scared of Chief Swan. Charlie could induce fear in any of the wolf pack simply by using his cop stare. "Err..Just joking Cha...Chie...Swan...err..." he ran out of words as he saw Charlie's hand shoot down to his hips. His trusty gun belt wasn't there.

"I need to get home and as for you..." Charlie took an intimidating step toward Quil who backed away in alarm. "I will be talking to you later. Come on Billy we need to find our errant offspring."

Quil and Embry watched as Charlie stalked off with Billy following closely behind. The latter turned his head and glanced back at them. "Clueless," he mouthed at them.

Quil stared after Billy until he felt Embry cuff him on the back of his head, "Moron...why did you say that near Charlie...he will be gunning for Jake now."

"It was just a joke..." he muttered as he rubbed the back of his head. This was the last time he was getting involved in any of his friend's love lives...

XXXXXX

Even though it was not official police business, Charlie called his deputy Mac to come to his aid and provide himself and Billy with a ride home. Seeing the cruiser pull up with the lights flashing reassured him and he helped Billy into the back of the vehicle.

"How was the wedding then Chief? Did it go off with a bang?" Mac joked. He cringed when he saw Charlie's moustache bristle, a sure sign that he had overstepped the mark. He kept silent for the rest of the drive.

They were five minutes away from the house when the call came over the radio. A fire truck had been called to attend a small fire at an address in Forks. When Charlie heard his home address being reeled off he exchanged a stunned look with Billy. "Mac, put that blue light on now..."

"Yes sir..."Mac began to speed through the streets until he reached Charlie's house.

The fire had already been put out, although smoke was still rising in the air. Charlie shot out of the vehicle and ran over to the front of his house. "What the hell happened here?" he demanded, clutching at his hair as he observed the damage. Most of it seemed to be contained to the kitchen. The whole room was blackened with smoke damage.

By this time Mac had helped Billy out of the car, he wheeled his chair over to join his friend and they both stood staring at the charred kitchen. "This reminds me of the time Jake got it into his head to make me a meal for my birthday, that boy can't even boil water. I tell ya he nearly burnt the kitchen down...it looked just like..." he stopped speaking as he saw Charlie looking beyond him.

Off to one side, holding onto each other for dear life stood Jacob and Bella. She was still wearing her wedding dress, although it was now blackened with soot. Both of them had dirty streaks on their faces as they stared up at the house.

Billy sighed in irritation as began to count under his breath. "Here we go again 1...2...3..."

"JACOB BLACK, WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO MY HOUSE?" Charlie roared.

_**A/N-Thanks for reading, sorry for the delay between updates...**_


End file.
